The present invention relates to devices for a plastic working of materials and more particularly to a device for briquetting loose materials with the use of impulse energy of detonation, developed upon detonation of an explosive mixture in a closed space.
The invention may be most advantageous for briquetting metal turnings, especially, steel turning which, due to their resilience, do not lend themselves readily to pressing in the known arrangements.
Moreover, the invention may find favor in briquetting granulated materials, concentrates, refractories and other particulate materials and in producing blanks and finished articles of any shape with a present accuracy from these materials.